The Untitled
by MiniKoreanKitty
Summary: Yumi's cousin is moving to France and she couldn't be more excited. A special connection seems to spark immediately with a certain dog loving blonde. But there seems to be a secret that Yumi and her cousin have been keeping for a long time. OxOC YxU AxJ
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there everyone! (although most people have probably forgotten about this story anywho) I have decided to redo this story and update at the same time! :D These chapters will hopefully be slightly longer and more descriptive. I hope you enjoy this redone version of the Untitled. :) Thank you very much to the few who are still reading this!**

Tsukiko gave short sigh as her blue eyes watched her parents pack her stuff into her aunt's van. She sat patiently on the lawn in front of her small Japanese home. _'I guess I'm going to be leaving soon huh.' _Tsukiko looked up as she saw the shadow of a figure towering over her. "Ohayo Yumi-Chan" She gave a small smile as she placed chin on her hand.

The raven haired girl looked at her cousin warily. "Is something wrong Tsukiko?" She blinked slightly as there was no answer. "Tsukiko?" She rubbed her temple slightly as the girl in front of her simply turned her back to her. "Kiki?"

Tsukiko, or as preferred Kiki, looked up with a cheeky grin. "Yes cousin dearest? Plus, haven't I told you before not to call me Tsukiko?" You know I like to be called Kiki."

Yumi rolled her eyes slightly at her cousin's childish behavior. "Okay then Kiki. So is something wrong? I mean, I thought you'd be ecstatic to go to France with us for the school year." Yumi smiled as her older cousin simply scoffed at her statement.

"Well of course I'm excited you idiot! I can't wait to escape my personal hell!" Kiki gave a short laugh as she looked over to see her father closing the back of her cousin's car. "C'mon Yumi, it's time for us to make our leave." Kiki tugged on her younger cousin's leg and then raised her arms in a childish way. Yumi rolled her eyes but laughed as she pulled up Kiki from the ground. The two packed themselves into the car. As the car started up, Kiki looked out to see her parents standing in the doorway waving with smiles on their faces. Just as the car had begun to move, Kiki waved back before they walked into their home. The brunette couldn't help but glare slightly at their retreating forms. She turned her attention to her aunt when she heard someone speaking.

"So Tsukiko, are you excited to be staying in France from now on?" Yumi's mom spoke to them as she glanced at the rear view mirror to look at them.

Kiki grimaced slightly at the name but nodded nonetheless. "Of course. It seems really exciting to be staying in a different country, especially with my favorite cousin no doubt." She gave a curt laugh as she wrapped her arms around her cousin's neck and pressed her cheek up against hers. "But you're sure it's no bother? You know, the whole staying in your home?"

Mrs. Ishyama laughed slightly at her niece's worry. "Oh sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. We're all ready to welcome you with open arms."

As the airport came into view, Kiki intertwined her arm with Yumi's as she received a reassuring smile from Yumi. _'Well then, here goes nothing.'_

~..,,..&..,,..~

_**At Kadic**_

The black haired girl rolled her eyes slightly at her over dramatic cousin. "Come one Kiki! It isn't going to kill you if you meet my friends. Just a simple hello and a handshake is all you have to do." Yumi continued to pull on her older cousin's arm.

"Kitsune, if you truly love me, you will let me go right now you crazy bitch!" Kiki's voice became slight more high pitched with each word. "What if they don't like me? Oh that would a terrible thing! Please don't make me Yumi-Chan!"

Yumi glared at the brunette before spotting her friends. "Hey! Guys over here! Would you mind coming over here? I have someone I'd like you all to meet." Yumi turned on her heel to the girl who had begun to turn away. "And YOU! You are going to stay here and say hello to everyone whether you like it or not!" Glaring at her cousin, Kiki only nodded before reaching into her bag and pulling out her prized possession. Her iPod. Grinning slightly behind her cousin's back she put both ear buds in as a group of people began to make their way over. Raising the volume to maximum she immediately pressed play as they had arrived. Bad Idea.

Ulrich had opened his mouth to say something before he was interrupted by someone behind Yumi.

"**Shit! Oh my god that hurts!"** Kiki stood there with her ear buds hanging at her sides and her hands placed atop her ears. "That was a stupid idea." She gave a loud groan as her ears began to ring from the loud music that could be heard clearly from the ear buds at the moment. Yumi looked over to her cousin in disbelief.

The four members looked at the girl that they had yet to ever see. She had waist length brown hair that had a few midnight blue streaks running through. These went perfectly with her dark blue eyes against her pale porcelain like complexion. Her rose colored lips in a painful frown. As for her attire, she wore a dark blue off the shoulder shirt with a black tank underneath. Wearing a mid thigh black skirt, she showed off her somewhat short legs along with her black sneakers. Odd seemed to smile smugly as he realized that she was the slightest bit shorter than him.

Yumi sighed before introducing everyone. "So, everyone, I'd like you to meet my cousin Tsukiko-" She was cut off sharply by said girl clearing her throat. "You mean Kiki." "Uh, okay. I mean my cousin Kiki." She turned to Kiki and elbowed her slightly as the two only stared at each other, having a silent conversation. Rolling her eyes slightly, Kiki turned to the four and smiled the slightest bit. "Hi."

Yumi shook her head slightly before continuing. "And Kiki, these are my friends Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich." Kiki noticed the small facial change as she spoke of Ulrich. A grin made its way up to her face as she noticed that. Kiki could only give a sheepish smile as she lowered the volume slightly and put a single ear bud into her ear. She stood there with one ear bud hanging at her side as Odd came over.

Odd came over and picked up an ear bud. He placed it into his own ear to listen before asking, "What song is this? I wouldn't expect someone like you to like something so punkish. It sounds kind of punk but pop at the same time."

Kiki nodded at his question. "That would be because it's from Punk goes Pop volume 4. It's a cover of Fuck You by Sleeping with Sirens. And as for my taste in music, I'll listen to basically anything really." Odd could only nod at her response. Kiki turned to Yumi once more, not minding Odd still having her ear bud. "Hey Yumes, shouldn't we be heading out now? It's starting to get late."

Receiving a nod from her cousin, Kiki reached to retrieve her ear bud only to get her hand slapped away by the purple obsessed blonde. "No! I want to keep listening to the music you have." He turned to the others and Yumi as he got an idea. "Guys! Can I walk with them until we get to their house? I really wanna keep listening to this." He put his hands together in a pleading way emitting a giggle from the brunette next to him. Getting a nod from Jeremy, Odd began to jump in excitement. Kiki was forced to jump slightly as she gripped her ear bud. "Don't worry guys I'll be back in a bit."

The three began to walk onto the sidewalk over to the Ishyama residence. As they began to walk, Kiki intertwined her arm with Yumi's, a habit that she had obviously grown accustomed to. She and Odd walked side by side, the head phones connecting the two hyper active people. As the music changed, Kiki began to sway her hips slightly and mouthed the words to the songs. After a couple of minutes they had arrived at the Ishyama home. Groaning slightly, Odd reluctantly gave back the ear bud to Kiki. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys on Monday! Why don't you guys come by tomorrow though?"

Yumi gave a smile and shook her head. "Sorry Odd, as much as we'd love to, since it's Sunday, we're going to be sleeping in all day long." Kiki nodded next to her at the blonde. "Well, I guess we'll see you on Monday Odd. See you then."

As the two cousins made their way inside, Odd turned around to head back. As he walked he couldn't help but mutter out a few lines. _**"Why? Why? Why? Baby! I love you. Still baby I love you!"**_

**Yay! :D Chapter 1: Redone**

**Previous word count: 870**

**Precious Pages: 1 and 3/4**

**Current Word Count: 1,453 Oh yeah! ;D**

**Current Pages: 3**

**A decent amount of change :D I'm trying to type all of the chapters by the end of the week and it is currently Monday! Well, I'm hoping that you all will stay with me till the end! Thank you very mucho! **

**Read And Review **

**~Lonely-Midnight-Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty! Working on chapter two now! Yeah! :D So um, disclaimer time! Which I forgots to do in the previous chapter :o Oh noez! So I decided to change the song. I hope you all don't mind all that much! I changed it to a slightly country song that I'm obsessed with because it has an amazing message. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or If I die young by The Band Perry I still own Kiki because she is my OC! So no one take her away from me! :o**

Walking through the halls of her home in a simple tank top and black shorts, Yumi Ishyama made her way over to the room that her dear older cousin was staying in. Opening the door slightly, she smiled at the figure that was wrapped within her blanket. Stepping into the room she kneeled down to the figure and shook her shoulders slightly. "C'mon Kiki, it's Monday and we have school now. You slept all day so now you have to wake up."

Kiki groaned as she heard the voice of her younger cousin intruding her peaceful slumber. "Mm, Yumi-Chan can't I sleep for another four hours at least?" She smiled slightly as she pulled the covers over her head and snuggled into the warmth. The brunette sat up with her hair standing up in the strangest way as the blanket was abruptly removed from her bed. "Hey missy! I was kind of using that!" She gave a humph as she snatched the blanket back from Yumi and folded it neatly into a square before setting it near her bed. "Plus I don't even need a blanket to sleep!"

Getting back into her bed, she curled herself up and closed her eyes. She smirked as she heard Yumi finally exit the room. Kiki then sat up once more as she felt cold water hit her warm face. "What the hell!" She opened her eyes to see her cousin standing in front of her with a water spritzer aimed at her face directly. "You know what? Fine. I'm up now. I'm up! Now please, leave so that I can get ready!" Kiki pushed the grinning black haired girl out her room. _'I do NOT want to go to school right now.' _

Walking down the steps in her usual outfit and bag, she went into the kitchen to see Yumi sitting at the table with her parents. "So are we heading out yet?" She bit her lip the slightest bit at what she knew was missing.

Yumi looked up from her hands and nodded. "Yea. Let's go. See you guys later." She kissed her parents on the cheek each before heading out with Kiki.

As the two were walking, Kiki couldn't help but ask what had been going on through her head a few moments ago. "So um, Kitsune? Where's my little squirt?"

Yumi laughed slightly and shook her head at the slightest hint of worry in Kiki's voice. "He was staying over his friend Jonny's house the weekend. He'll be home after school, don't worry." Smiling as Kiki nodded Yumi looked around slightly. "So Ookami, how do you like France so far?"

The brunette grinned and nodded furiously. "Oh my gosh yes! I know I've only been here for about two days but it still seems amazing. I'm planning on staying here for good." Looking around, Kiki tried her best to memorize her way to the school.

Yumi gave the smallest smirk before replying. "Well, I just hope you enjoy the classes as much as you love the scenery." She looked around once they had stepped into the large campus of Kadic Academy. (**They are still all in the same grade. That much has not changed at all) **Once she spotted the four she was looking for, Kiki and Yumi made their way over to the famous bench. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Yumi grinned at her friends and took a seat on the bench next to Ulrich. Kiki took a short glance at them before she lay down on the grassy land in front of the bench. Odd, who was leaning casually against the bench, raised an eyebrow at her. "Um, you do know that there's a bench right here right?"

Kiki could only let out a chuckle and nodded. "Well duh, I mean it's obviously there. I mean I just like to be on the ground most of the time."

Looking around, Odd shrugged his shoulders before laying down on the ground next to her himself. "Hmm, you know, this is kind of comfortable actually. But you're still pretty weird." He turned and gave her a goofy grin.

Kiki rolled her eyes but laughed nonetheless. "Says the guy whose name is Odd."

"Hey Kiki?"

"Yes Odd?"

"I was wondering. Where did you get your taste in music? Because if it's as good as I think it is, then I think you can be a great addition." At the confused look Odd explained slightly, "See, we had started a band called the Pop Rock Progressives and I bet you we could restart it with you in it!" Yumi's voice cut him off shortly. "Yeah but Odd it had only lasted about a week. I doubt that can even count as a decent band." She eyed her older cousin warily and grimaced slightly as she shot up.

"Wait what? A band? Yumi… You mean you started a band with them even after you had shot down my idea of forming a band? I am disappointed in you!" She gave Yumi a slight glare.

"Look Ookami, we were like what? Ten? We didn't even know how to play an instrument! How were we supposed to make a band?"

"We could have learned! But it's obvious you just like to shoot down my ideas." Kiki pouted as small tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. Speaking in a child like tone she averted her eyes back to Yumi "So you still won't even think about it? Please?"

Yumi grimaced as she saw the look that Kiki was purposely putting on her face. "Don't you dare give me that damned face!"

"B-but why not?" Kiki sniffed lightly as she brought up a hand to wipe away the tears of a single eye for more to accumulate.

"Just don-"

Interrupting her younger cousin, Kiki only sniffed and trembled slightly. "I guess I understand… I-if you really won't think about it."

Yumi could only groan at her cousin's behavior. "I know I'm going to regret this, but fine. If you want I will help you start a band." She had barely closed her mouth before she was tackled into a hug by the brunette along with a long stream of thank you's.

In a celebratory fashion, Kiki began to jump and run around the group before sitting back down on the ground. Odd sat up and could only look at her as though she was insane.

Walking over to their black haired friend, Aelita and Jeremy gave her a questioning look. "Um, wasn't she just on the verge of tears a few seconds ago?"

Yumi shook her head as she turned to her cousin to find her and Odd fighting over her headphones. "No, she just fakes it every time. She hardly ever really cries. She hates crying is why. Can't stand it." The two geniuses in front of her could only nod as they watch the blue eyed girl lightly hit Odd against the head before taking her headphones. Walking over to the two, Yumi placed a hand on each of their heads, grabbing their attention. "Come on guys. Classes are about to start now."

Getting up, Kiki frowned at the thought of her classes. "Yumi-Chan! I don't want to go to classes though!" Bored at the thought of going to classes, she came up with an idea to entertain herself. "Guys? How about after classes I let you all ask me as many questions as you'd like? Might as well so that you can get to know me a bit better." As the rest nodded she smiled and then began to wonder. "Wait, so what class do we have first anyway?"

Yumi smiled at the Brunette beside her. "Well Kiki, I'm sure you'll be pretty excited actually. We have art class first period."

Kiki seemed to freeze in place as she heard those words. "Are you serious? This is AMAZING! Chay! This is great!" Kiki began to jump up and down before grabbing Yumi's hand and leading her into the building. "Come on Yumi! Don't be so slow! We have to get to class."The four sprinted slightly to catch up to the two.

Watching the new girl slightly, Jeremy leaned over to Yumi and questioned her vocabulary. "Is Chay even a word? And why is she so excited about art class?"

Yumi could only help but let the small smile appear on her face as she looked over to find her randomly dancing to a song in her head. "See, Kiki's very creative. She even creates her own words. Like Chay. It's a combination of the words yay and Chea which is basically just her way of saying yes. As for art class…" Her face softened as she looked over to the brunette that she knew had dealt with so much in her past. "She's always had two obsessions. Drawing and Singing. I'm not exactly sure why but she says it helps her relieve any stress. But she deserves it. That much I'm sure of. Plus, way too much goes on in that insane mind of hers." As she walked off, Jeremy stood there wondering what could possibly cause someone their age so much stress.

As the six walked into the art room, Kiki immediately set her bag next to Yumi's and immediately ran up to retrieve a few canvases. She grinned as she grabbed supplies and brought them back to her desk. Grabbing a simple pencil, she began sketching out an image. Once satisfied, she inked it in. Looking at the small chibi figures of her and her cousin, she smiled as a idea came into her mind. Grabbing the pencil once more she sketched in everyone else into a line holding hands. _'Bonds that should never be severed.'_ Kiki grinned at the thought before coloring in the entire image.

Finished with that one, she pulled out another canvas and began sketching out two somewhat realistic looking animals. Once done with the sketch, it was clear that the two animals were a wolf and fox. Though totally different, a friendly and family like glint in their eyes.

The rest of the art class went on like this. Sketching, Inking, adding, inking once more, and finally coloring. Once the class had ended, she had come out with four images in hand. She held them by their ends carefully making sure not to fold it.

Catching a glimpse of what the image was, Aelita tapped the Japanese girl on the shoulder. "Um Kiki, would you mind showing us what you drew?" Said girl looked reluctant at first before nodding and hand each canvas to a person. In Yumi's hands lay an image of both Japanese girls standing side by side, arms intertwined. Odd held one of a blue rose held in a small hand. Aelita looked at the image of both animals with a hesitant look as she looked at the wolf. Ulrich and Jeremy smiled as they looked at the image of the six of them holding hands.

Odd looked over to the brunette and grinned. "Wow Kiki. These are really good! They're even better than mine!"

Ulrich gave his roommate a dumbfounded look before replying. "Odd. I say this in the nicest way possible. Kiwi can draw better than you."

The blonde frowned at his comment. "Hey! I'm not THAT bad!"

Giggling at the two males in front of her, Kiki looked over to Jeremy who stood next to Aelita. "Hey Jer? What class do we have next?"

Jeremy thought for a second before replying. "I'm pretty sure it's music class." He stated it so casually that he was startled by the sudden eruption of excitement from the girl who was only a few feet away from him.

"YES! YES! Oh my gosh! YES!" Kiki began to jump around before grabbing Yumi's hands and dragging her along. "Woo! Isn't this amazing!" She stopped abruptly and looked at the others. "Wait! We should get there as soon as we possibly can! Come on!" Running into the building she left the others outside. Coming back outside, she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Uh, were exactly is the music room?"

~..,,..&..,,..~

Once they had finally arrived at the music room, Kiki immediately ran straight up to the few microphones at the front of the room and almost screamed into it, startling the students that were already inside. Walking over to the desks, she sat down, almost jumping in her seat. "I can't wait to use one of those microphones!"

Ulrich leaned over his desk and nodded slightly. "Well it looks like you'll be using one today." At the confused look he explained furthermore. "You see, we're working on vocals and to know just at what level you're at you'll have to have a sample of your singing abilities."

At the thought of performing in front of everyone in the class, she immediately paled slightly. The others looked at her in worry. Her eyes shifted to everyone else in the room before she started to tap her fingers on the desk. "Oh god. Oh my frigging god." It was obvious that she had suddenly acquired a case of stage fright. Yumi placed a hand on Kiki's shoulder as the teacher had finally walked in.

Mr. Mann (**It's better than Mr. Teacher! Don't judge me!) ** went up to the front of the classroom. "So it appears that we have a new student. Well, Ms. Tsukiko. We are currently working on vocals so I'm going to have to ask you to sing a few lines for us."

Kiki got up shakily and began making her way over to the front of the room. When she arrived to the front of the room, she tip toed to whisper something into the teacher's ear while looking at Yumi. Although he was slightly reluctant at first, Mr. Mann nodded and brought his attention back to his class. "Okay, so it seems as though we've had a certain request. Ms. Yumi, Tsukiko would appreciate if you would join her in her performance and I have no problem with it." He stepped back and left his arm outstretched, signaling for her to step up.

Getting up, Yumi glared slightly at her cousin before standing next to her. Looking over as she felt her cousin's arm intertwine with hers, she smiled slightly and nodded reassuringly. Kiki looked over with nervous eyes and nodded before leaning over, whispering something. Receiving a nod, she looked forward and closed her eyes. Allowing the music to begin in her head, she took a deep breath and grabbed a hold of Yumi's wrist.

(**Kiki, **_Yumi, __**Both)**_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**_

Taking a deep breath, Kiki tightened her grip on her cousin's wrist slightly. She opened an eye slightly to find everyone looking at them, causing her to shut it immediately and simply continue singing.

_**Uh oh, uh oh**_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_  
_**I've had just enough time**_

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_  
_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_  
_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_  
_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_  
_**I've had just enough time**_

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,  
There's a boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
**_**  
The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time**_

Feeling the grip of the brunette tighten, Yumi intertwined their fingers and smiled as she felt her cousin relax the slightest bit. Their voices harmonized together and raised slightly, fear leaving slowly.

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done**

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

Feeling most of the fear leave her body, Kiki opened her eyes as her voice trailed off slightly and sorrow came into her eyes. Looking over to her cousin, she rest her head on her shoulder and took another deep breath. Eyes wide open now, Kiki just stared at the wall on the other side of the room before putting more emotion into her voice.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_  
_**Lay me down on a bed of roses**_  
_**Sink me in the river at dawn**_  
_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well**_  
_**I've had just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

Both of their voices trailed off at the last note before the brown haired Japanese girl shut her eyes once more, fearing the reaction of the fellow classmates. As she began walking towards her desk eyes closed and arms stretched out, she heard Yumi call out to her. "Um Kiki. I think you might want to open your eyes before you hurt yourself." Raising her hand, she waved her warning away until she hit her hip on the corner of her own desk. Her mouth opened in pain, though not allowing a sound to come out. Finally opening her eyes she gripped her hip in pain before sitting down as Yumi came by as well.

Mr. Mann made his way to the front of the class once more and cleared his throat gaining the attention of his students. "Well, that well done ladies. Though Ms. Ishyama, why haven't you ever performed that well in my class before?" He averted his attention to Yumi who could only shrug in response to his question. The rest of the class was spent doing vocal exercises. Once the class had finally ended, the six walked out, Kiki still holding her drawing in her hand.

Once they had managed to step completely into the hallway, Kiki gave out a sigh. "Well that was heart wrenching!" She giggled slightly as the others looked at them dumbfounded.

Ulrich walked up to Yumi before asking. "Wait, why didn't you ever tell us you could sing that well Yumes?"

Shrugging once more, Yumi closed her eyes. "Well, you all never asked." Kiki snorted at her cousin's response and brought a finger up to her chin in thought.

"Wait, what class is next? I'm actually kind of excited!"

Aelita twisted her face in concern lightly. "Actually Kiki, we have science class next."

Kiki's face immediately dropped at the pinkette's words. "…What…" Kiki looked down at the ground before looking back up with her arms slightly stretched upwards.

"**NOOOOO!"**

**A/N: Yea buddy! :D Chapter two is complete! I was going to put it up yesterday but I hadn't finished it yet since I was working on a project. As some may be able to notice, I cut out the last scene in this chapter. I felt there was too much happening within a single chapter so I'm going to put into it's own chapter along with a scene before it. Now, let's see the change within this redone chapter! :D**

**Previous Word count: 2,558**

**Current Word Count: 3,264**

**Previous Pages: 6**

**Current Pages: 8**

**Yay! I am making progress! To AeonFrodo, I am using your advice to the best of my abilities! I hope you can see progress! :D **

**Well now for the next chapter! **

**Ja Ne! **

**~Lonely-Midnight-Wolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome one and all! SO I'm now working on chapter three of this magical story! So this chapter is brand new. Not even the few who read the original version have read this chapter. Basically it's just the ending scene that was originally in chapter 2 and a scene just before it. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter of The Untitled! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Lyoko nor do I make any profit from the use of their characters. **

At the end of their final class as Kiki got up, her pinks colored slightly as her stomach began to growl furiously. The others looked at her with amusement. She frowned at them before exiting the classroom. "Shut up. I'm hungry okay?"

Catching up to her, Odd put a playful arm around her shoulder and smiled. "Well I guess you're in luck our darling little Kiki, because we have lunch next." He smiled as she swatted his arm while laughing. "Plus I'm getting pretty hungry myself actually." He gave a goofy grin before the six arrived at the lunch room. Immediately jumping into line, Odd was followed soon after by the brunette.

As Odd gestured to the lunch lady to give him a larger portion, Kiki immediately became aggravated. Rolling her eyes and shoving him over, she received her tray of food. "Move over! Don't hog up all the food." She laughed as she pushed him forward with one hand while balancing her tray with the other. Sitting down, the six of them sat there in silence as they ate. Or wolfed it down in Odd's case.

After a couple of minutes, Aelita still had a small portion of cheesecake on her tray, which was left to be uneaten. Simultaneously, Odd and Kiki spoke at once. "Hey Aelita, are you gonna eat that?" The two looked at each other before glaring slightly. Each one put their fork forward, their wrists pushing against the other's. Kiki growled slightly as she tried her best to push Odd's hand out of the way. Ulrich, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita could only watch as the hyper active teens fought over the last few bites of cheesecake.

Kiki began pressing her shoulders against the blonde's in protest. "Dammit Odd! Haven't you ever heard of lady's first?"

Odd grinned and retaliated against the brunette. "Haven't you heard of all is fair in love and war."

Immediately, Kiki sat up and gave a dumbfounded look. "What? That makes no sense! What does that have to do with cheesecake?" She looked at him as though he had a mental issue.

Odd laughed wildly as Kiki let her guard down and scarffed down the last bits of cheesecake. "Nothing, I just wanted you to drop your guard." He grinned at her as he swallowed the last of the cheesecake.

The Japanese girl's jaw dropped at his response. "That was a dirty trick! I demand a freaking rematch!" She frowned and shoved him lightly. Placing her arms on the table, she rest her head atop her arms as they sat there in a comfortable silence until a demented screech could be heard.

"Ulrich dear! I finally found you!" Kiki dug her face into her arms to muffle her laugh as said boy gave a groan before dropping his face onto the table. "Ulrich sweetie, what are you still doing here? If you simply ditch these losers and come with me you'll be the most popular guy in school!" Sissi looked over to the brunette who continued to muffle her laughter at Ulrich's reactions. "And you are?"

Kiki looked up at her and replied with laughter still in her voice. "Tsukiko Ishyama, otherwise known as Kiki."

Sissi eyed her carefully before smirking, forming an idea. _'Ishyama huh?'_ Walking towards them, she grabbed the confused brunette's arm and pulled her out of her seat. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Sissi smiled. "Well Kiki, you are actually very pretty! You know, it would be a great idea if you didn't hang around with your... Uh?" "Cousin" "Ah yes, your cousin's friends. They're always up to no good. It wouldn't be a good impression on my father who is the principal of the school. And there's nothing wrong with a bit of family rivalry! So what do you say? Want to hang around with me and my friends?"

Kiki grinned as she placed an arm around the school diva. "Now let's see. I have two words for you." She leaned closer to her and smiled. "Bite me." She leaned back and removed her arm before standing behind her cousin. "I'm sorry darling, but I'm afraid I can't leave Kitsune to be alone. We stick together like PB&J."

"You have no idea what you have just done. Now the entire school will be against you." She glared at the brunette whilst pointing a thin finger at her. She yelped and brought her finger back as Kiki moved forward to bite it. "Animal." She lifted her head before walking off with Herb and Nicholas behind her.

Once they had left, Kiki smiled. "Oh god that was crazy. Who's the crazy she witch anywho?" She sat back in her seat next to Odd before placing her legs onto his lap and resting her head on the window near them.

"Only the school's number one bitch. Sissi Delmas. She's the principal's daughter and thinks she can get away with everything." Yumi replied smiling at her cousin.

"Who's obviously interested in Ulrich." Kiki grinned before removing her legs from Odd and leaned forward towards Ulrich. "So Ulrich, what's your thoughts on Miss Delmas' little crush on you hmm? Possibly return the feeling." She wiggled her eyebrows teasing him.

Ulrich rolled his eyes before digging his face within his hands. "First of all, that is NOT a crush, that's an unhealthy obsession. And second of all, I have two words for her. Go die…" Ulrich then stood up and made his way over to the exit with a small smirk on his face.

Laughing, Kiki and Yumi got up and followed, soon followed by the other three.

Arriving at Odd and Ulrich's room Kiki immediately flopped onto the nearest bed. "Gah! I'm so tired. Science was a bore!" She muffled her screaming with the pillow that was placed on the bed. "But lunch was pretty good. Haha!"

Odd came into the room and looked at the brunette that lay face down on his bed. Giving a cheeky smile he walked over and sat on her behind. Kiki immediately gave a screech and tried to get up but struggled in vain. "You know, you're butt's actually kinda comfortable." Kiki reddened the slightest bit before growling. Laughing, Odd got up and allowed the Japanese girl to sit up.

Laying down once more, Kiki rest her legs on Odd as she had done at lunch. "Well as I promised before classes, I'm allowing a quick round of the question game. You may ask whatever you'd like but I have the right to not answer." She smiled and placed her hands behind her head as Yumi rolled her eyes at the casualness in her voice.

When no one spoke, Kiki frowned and pulled out her iPod from her bag. Tossing it over to Ulrich she shut her eyes. "Find some questions online. This is such a drag without you guys asking anything! Nodding Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd gathered close by to discuss which questions to ask.

"Okay first question. What's your current favorite song."

Kiki furrowed her eyebrows before closing her eyes. _'Damn, they had to go with a tough question.'_ "Um, I'd have to say A thousand years by Christina Perri. It's just so sad. But I love it so much." Opening her lips she sang the chorus quietly.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love for a thousand more…**_

Kiki gave a blissful sigh. "Isn't it just cute." She smiled before nodding.

"Mkay, next question. Has a song ever made you cry?"

Snorting Kiki nodded. "I million songs have."

"Do you like singing Karaoke?"

"Yes I love it! Are these questions all going to be music based or are we going to move on to another category?" The blue eyed girl giggled before grabbing a pillow that was on the floor and hugged it to her chest.

"Okay then we'll ask different questions." A few seconds passed as the four searched the web. "Alright found some. How much money would it take for you to kill a puppy with a sledgehammer?"

Kiki's eyes widened as she shot up. "WHAT! I wouldn't kill a puppy for all the money in the world! That can't seriously be a question can it?" Grabbing the iPod from Jeremy, she looked at it as her eyes widened even more. Sure enough, there in print read the very same question. "Oh god.. Just move on… Actually, have any of you thought of your own questions?"

Aelita gave a short sound to claim that she has. "Actually, now that I think about it, who's older? You or Yumi? I mean you guys are the same age right? But there has to be some sort of age difference.

Kiki began to give an excited laugh as Yumi slapped her own forehead. "Why that would be me of course! Isn't it obvious?" Kiki jumped in her seat as she watched her younger cousin's reaction.

Odd sat next to the shorter Japanese girl and gave a slightly flirty grin. "So Kiki, how many boyfriends have you had? I'm asking this as part of your game just so you know."

Kiki glared slightly at him before frowning. "I've only had one. Things weren't… good. Let's just leave it at that. He's something I don't like bringing up." Thinking, she smiled very lightly. "And even if it wasn't part of the game, I don't think I'd take you just yet. I barely met you this morning. Sorry, but I don't roll that way boo." Kiki grinned but immediately stiffened as the power seemed to go out. Looking out the window, the brown haired girl screamed loudly at the sight of lightning setting a nearby tree on fire. "Oh my god. What the hell was that. I don't remember any forecast of lightning storms!"

As another bolt of electricity shattered the window, Jeremy's laptop began to sound. Kiki turned to it immediately as the other five looked at the screen worriedly. As Jeremy and the rest Yumi slowed down. "Wait! Jeremy, we can't just leave Kiki here. She's terrified of lightning in case you didn't know. I refuse to leave Ookami here." Jeremy gave her a look but the raven haired girl only glared at the blonde with glasses.

Giving a sigh, Jeremy could only nod and gestured the two Japanese girls out of the room just as another lightning bolt came close to the open window. Screaming, Kiki clung onto Odd's arm and shook violently. As the six left the building, Kiki looked back to see a bolt hit a small part of the roof, successfully setting that portion of the roof in flames. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! What is happening!" Kiki yelled out and dug her face into Odd's shoulder and clenched her eyes shut. As they kept going, the short girl began to wonder where they were going. "Um, where exactly are we going?" An eyebrow rose as they all stopped in front of a manhole. "…You're kidding me right. The school's on fire and we're going into the sewers." Turning to Yumi she gave a look that said what-the-hell-is-this? "Now sweetie, I knew you've had some mental issues what with being knocked up on the head so many times, but I didn't think these people were this crazy!" She shouted before her cousin dragged her down to the sewers.

Letting out a groan Kiki began to run as best as she could behind her friends who were on skateboards and scooters. "Damn you! I can't run well like this!" Trying hardest to speed up, she held onto the railing as everyone stopped. "You know, that's a pretty good workout there." She gave a jokish giggle and climbed up the ladder after the others.

Arriving into the factory, Yumi stood stiffly in the elevator, unsure if the mechanism itself was stable to carry them. As the doors opened in one floor Kiki began to step out before being dragged back by the collar by her cousin. Yumi looked at Jeremy with a sure look in her eyes. "Jer, I'm taking Kiki in with me. I don't care what you have to say, I'm taking her down." Jeremy groaned but only nodded.

As the elevator then stopped at the floor below, Kiki gazed at the large cylinders in front of her. Her blue eyes widened as Odd, Ulrich and Aelita each stepped into one. After a few minutes the doors opened once more to be seen empty. Kiki turned towards Yumi with a worried face. "What the hell just happened? Do you know how confused I am right now?" Yumi only gave her a reassuring look as they both walked over to the scanners.

"Um, Now Kiki, we're going to inside of these things kay?" said girl could only blink in response. "Okay.. And we're going to be transported into a virtual world to kill monsters. Okay this sounds stupider than I thought. You know what? Just trust me and get your ass into a scanner." Ignoring the other girl's protests, Yumi pushed the girl into a scanner before climbing into one herself.

Kiki shifted I place slightly as she felt a machine start up.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Kiki."

Kiki closed her eyes tightly as a light began to scan up and down her body, reading every inch of her.

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Kiki"

Jeremy sat up in the computer chair as he pressed large enter button.

"Virtualization!"

Kiki gave a slight gasp as gust of air blew and a bright light engulfed her.

**A/N: GGGGAAAAAHHHH! Dx I'm sorry for not retyping this sooner! I wanted to but I couldn't bring myself up to do it. I blame it on the internet… o.o Well anywho! I hope you like this never before seen chapter! I'll try and get the next redon chapter up by sometime this week. I'm trying my hardest I really am, and I hope you all can forgive me for being such a lazy ass D: As always, Thank you for reading! I love you all!~**

**Ja ne!**

**~Lonely-Midnight-Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Woohoo! 030 Chapter 4 is now on its way here! :D This chapter four is actually the previous chapter three so it'll be kinda confusing if you continue to read on past this chapter. ._. I'm really hoping to catch up to the story before Christmas! Mainly so that I can include a Christmas chapter :D But if I have to Imma do it either before new year's or have to wait till next x-Mas….. I really hope I don't have to do that.**

**Oh and everyone has their original Lyoko outfits.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Code Lyoko or any songs I may ever include in this story.**

Feeling herself in midair, Kiki kept her eyes shut but opened them as she seemed to drop. Landing on her butt, she groaned but stopped as she looked around. "Ouch… oh my…" Looking around, she found herself surrounded by mountains and rocks that were in a purple color. Continuing to stare, she jumped slightly as she heard a cry from behind her.

"Oh yeah! Now I'm not the only one who looks like an animal. This is just awesome." Kiki could only stare at Odd in question before actually realizing what he was wearing, what everyone was wearing. Realization dawned upon her as she began to try and look at herself. Placing her hands atop her head, she realized that Odd was right. A pair of wolf ears twitched slightly. Bringing her hands towards her hips her lips formed an 'o' shape as she could feel the fluffy wolf tail sway behind her. She also wore a black V neck that had the quarter sleeves, a gray vest, black Capri's, gray fingerless gloves, and there seemed to be a large bag that rested across her back. Glaring at her tail, the brunette ran around in circles trying to catch it but stopped once she had gotten dizzy.

Placing a hand on her head, she looked at the others. "Where exactly are we that I have ears and a tail? Not that I don't like it, I'm just confused." She walked over to the others as the dizziness began to wear off.

Suddenly, a voice began to boom from above them. "Alright guys, the activated tower should be just about North from you guys." The small girl jumped as the voice caught her by surprise. "Here are your vehicles." Kiki watched in wonder as the Overwing, Overbike, and Overboard were virtualized in front of them.

Looking at the three vehicles, Kiki immediately ran over to the purple board. "It has a wittle doggy!" She lay on it as she laughed at the picture of Kiwi. Yumi rolled her eyes before she and Aelita boarded the Overwing and Ulrich the Overbike. As Odd came over, Kiki grinned and got up shakily. Odd laughed at her slight struggle and boarded. Carefully, she placed her arms around his waist, making sure as to not fall, no matter how embarrassing it may have been in her mind. As Kiki had finally found her balance, the board began to move causing her to lose her footing. Gripping Odd's shoulders she cried out slightly before getting back into a balance position and letting go. After a few minutes she finally got used to the feeling and spotted a red glowing tower. As she opened her mouth to ask, the Overboard jerked and vanished before her feet. Screaming, she griped Odd's torso, preventing him from landing correctly. As the two fell, the brunette landed on top of the blonde and groaned. "Shouldn't that have hurt?" Opening her eyes, she noticed their position and let out a scream once more before rolling off and laying face down. "…Shouldn't I be suffocating?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she dug her face deeper into the dirt. After her.. um… experiment, the Japanese girl sat up and looked at Odd.

"WHAT just happened! We were doing fine until we got SHOT OUT OF THE SKY!" The girl flailed her arms around as she screamed.

Amused by her glare, Odd only smirked. "Simple. Krabs." Kiki looked lost and tilted her head slightly. Suddenly a laser passed by about an inch away from her face, causing her to tense and fall over from fear. She looked up to find a large crab like monster with a strange symbol on its back aiming at them. Her mouth turned into an 'o' as she watched everyone prepare their weapons.

"Hey, what do I get! That's no fair…"Frowning, the girl crossed her arms before she remembered the bag that she held. Reaching back, she pulled out a bow along with an arrow. "Sweet!" Kiki giggled before aiming the arrow at the Krabs leg and releasing. As the arrow hit its target the Krab fell over, causing the brunette to jump with joy. "Oh yeah!" Her head tilted once more as a fan gracefully sliced through the symbol on the creature's back before returning to her cousin. Running over to her cousin, she hugged her in pure excitement.

Letting go she noticed Ulrich nearby. Smiling nonchalantly, she grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her over slightly. "Ready? Victory dance!" Kiki began swaying her hips excitedly and clapping her hands. After a few seconds, she purposely bumped Yumi's hip hard enough to have her stumble into Ulrich. Watching the raven haired girl begin to lose her balance, Ulrich reached out to catch her. Kiki and Odd snickered behind them as Ulrich held her in both of his arms while Yumi gripped his arms. Getting up, Yumi gave a curt thank you before glaring at the other girl who only put on an innocent look. As she was about to say something, Yumi go hit on the shoulder by a laser coming from above.

Three hornets followed by loud buzzing aimed their lasers towards the five warriors. Readying an arrow, Kiki fired but frowned as the hornet moved out of the way. In the process of readying another arrow, a hornet managed to hit her in the leg. She winced as she felt a slight shock. Growling slightly, she glared at the flying bug like creatures. Shooting another arrow –which missed- She gave out a cry before hiding behind Yumi. Yumi rolled her eyes before leading her away behind a rock where Kiki shook her head. "I have no idea how you're used to this." There was suddenly a slight buzzing noise. "I didn't know you could buzz Yumi!" Kiki grinned before Yumi dragged her away as a hornet fired at the rock they were once hiding behind. "Oh…."

Odd shot arrows at one and managed to successfully hit one of his targets. He continued to fire but stopped when he ran out of arrows. As he let his guard down, he was shot three times in the leg by a single hornet.

"Odd! Be careful! You don't have many life points left." Jeremy's voice scolded the blonde's carelessness.

Aelita sent an energy field at one and managed to blow it up. She shot at the other one, but it seemed to move out of the way. It grounded just enough for Ulrich to slice it in half. The five then continued to run towards the tower before a megatank stood in their way. "Ah, fuck…" Kiki swore multiple times as she stared at the impenetrable monster in front of them. She shot an arrow at it but frowned as it simply bounced off of its shell. She turned to the others and placed her hands on her hips. "And what are we supposed to do about this little monster?"

"Simple, wait for it to open then fire."

Nodding, she noticed the megatank begin to open. Beginning to ready an arrow, she immediately jumped out of the way as it shot out at the group.

"But it also fires when it opens."

Kiki glared at Ulrich's obviousness. "No shit Sherlock!" She breathed slightly as she readied an arrow beforehand. When the megatank had immediately let out its shot, she released the arrow and grinned once it hit its target. Her eyes widened however as the shot still managed to catch Odd and devirtualize him. "Oh my friggin god! What just happened! Is he ok? He's not dead is he!" She flapped her hands like wings as she panicked slightly.

"Kiki, it's alright. Odd was only devirtualized. He's back at the factory, tired but he's safe. Just trust me." Aelita gave a friendly wink as she began to run for the tower. Sighing, Kiki sat on the ground and was about to speak to her cousin before she got hit in the back twice by a single hornet. Her digital skeleton quickly disappeared, leaving Yumi alone. Glaring slightly, she threw her fan at it as Aelita managed to enter the tower.

Back in the scanner room, Kiki gave a slight moan of pain as she lay curled up at the base of the scanner. Her eyes moved upward as a hand appeared in front of her face. Noticing Odd, she smiled and took his hand. Stepping into the elevator, the two moved up to the next floor and walked over to Jeremy at the super computer. Noticing the two enter, Jeremy turned to them and smiled. "Well, Aelita made it into tower. Looks like it's time for a return trip." He turned back to the computer and began to type in a code.

Noticing the confused look on the girl's face, Odd laughed before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Back to the past Mini Munchkin."

"HEY! I'M ALMOST THE SAME HEIGHT AS YOU!" Kiki let yelled at the blonde as a bubble of white light seemed to engulf them all.

~..,,..&..,,..~

The next thing the brunette noticed was that they were all back at Ulrich and Odd's room just before the lightning storm had begun. "Holy Shish kabobs" She turned to Odd before pointing at him. "You weren't lying! You were actually telling the truth… WOAH!" She jumped up and down before unconsciously grabbing him into an embrace. As she realized this, she made it seem as though she were calming down before simply pushing him back onto the bed. Grinning slightly, she lay back down and placed her legs on odd once more. "So anyone want to explain this video game to me?"

Aelita smiled as she answered. "Well, that lightning storm wasn't a natural lightning storm. XANA created i-" "Wait, who's Xana?" "-t. Well, XANA is a computer virus that was created by my father to stop a government project. He lives in a virtual world that is called Lyoko which is where we just were. Within that world, he's created monsters to prevent me from stopping his attacks on our world. XANA soon began to increase his intelligence with all of the return trips that my father made. So basically, XANA is a virus trying to rule the world."

Kiki nodded slightly at the info before giving them a blank look. "…Are you high?" Aelita looked slightly confused as Jeremy began to sputter. "She is NOT on drugs Kiki! Why would you even think that!" "Because the idea seems to far fetched. But, I'll choose to believe you because I'm cool like that." The brunette nodded before shutting her eyes. "So who else knows about Lyoko." "No one" "Wait what? So you mean only **we **know about Lyoko" Receiving a nod she continued. "So I can't tell anyone about it?" Jeremy shook his head. "Not even Hiroki?"

Yumi sprang up at the name. "ESPECIALLY not Hiroki!"

Kiki pouted as she looked at her cousin. "But, he's always been my little buddy. We hardly ever keep secrets!" Thinking, she sat up with difficulty. Because she refused to move her legs, she had to use her arms for support. "Which I still have yet to see him. How is that possible!"

Yumi shrugged and got up. "Well, I guess we better get going then. See you guys tomorrow." She waved to them as they said their goodbyes. Kiki turned to them and waved. "Bye bye everyone!" She turned to Odd and smiled slightly larger. She gave him a quick hug and pressed her cheek against his. "Just for randomness!" She giggled before getting up and leaving the room.

Ulrich looked at Odd who just sat there, a slight pink on his cheek. "Wow, never thought to see you like that." He pulled out his camera and quickly took a picture before chuckling and putting it back into his pocket.

"Wow… I guess I got it bad… Just like you've got it bad for Yumi." He turned and laughed when he saw Ulrich turning red. Odd pulled out his phone and snapped a photo. "Revenge is sweet." Ulrich glared and immediately tackled the blonde idiot as the two geniuses just watched with wide eyes.

~..,,..&..,,..~

Yumi glanced over at Kiki. "What was that all about?"

Kiki shrugged and looked down at her hands. "I don't know, just felt like being uber random today! Don't judge me!" She grinned and them gave an excited laugh when they reached the outside of their home. "YAY! Hiroki!" Yumi rolled her eyes as Kiki ran inside.

"HIROKI!"

"KIKI!"

Yumi walked in to see Kiki struggling to carry Hiroki. "Oh crap, you're heavy little buddy."

"Well no duh Kikes, the last time you saw me I was seven."

"… Good point." She smiled as Yumi rolled her eyes and sat down next to them.

"Hey Yumi what took you so long? Were you too busy getting mushy with Ulrich?" Kiki burst out laughing at that and high fived the younger child as eh made kissy faces at the raven haired girl. Yumi just rolled her eyes again and went into the kitchen to help her mother with tonight's dinner.

When she was out of ear shot, Kiki got a bit closer to Hiroki and gave a quiet laugh. "So you've seen the little connection between Kitsune and Ulrich?" Kiki grinned at her younger cousin's observant senses. "They look so cute together!"

Hiroki nodded. "I keep tryin' to tell her to go out with him but she always just ignores me!" He frowned slightly but grinned when he saw a devilish smile on his cousin's face. "You're starting to get an idea aren't you?"

Kiki simply nodded. "Oh yeah, she won't even be expecting it." She held her hand out and the two shook hands. "Ok so here's the plan." She whispered silently into Hiroki's ear and he grinned. "I know it seems a little old fashioned, but I think we should start off with a few small things first. Then crank it up a notch. Alright buddy, we are back in business." She grinned when he laughed.

Yumi walked into the room and gave them a wary look. "You two are smiling. Something's up."

Kiki got up and smiled, walking over to her. "Oh Kitsune, of course not darling!" She gave a sweet smile and wrapped her arms around her cousin's shoulders before walking into the kitchen with Hiroki in tow.

"I've got a terrible feeling about this…" Oh Yumi, you don't know the half of it.

~..,,..&..,,..~

That night, when they all went to bed, Kiki sat in her bed staring at the clock on her phone. _'11:08. Only three more minutes…'_ Kiki stood up and walked over to the window. She looked up to find the moon shining brightly. Smiling, she grabbed her cell phone and kept it next to her. The bright numbers read 11:10. As soon as the numbers read 11:11 she closed her eyes and looked up at the sky. Her mind slowly wishing for the one thing she's always wanted. _'I wish for someone who truly loves me, unlike… Oh I can't even other to say his name.'_ Kiki opened her eyes with a frown when her phone alarm went off at 11:12. She sighed and looked back up at the moon, wiping a tear that had managed to roll down her cheek.

"No I can't take one more step towards you." She blinked as she sang slightly. "Cuz all that's waiting is regret." Kiki's eyes widened as she quickly dug through her bag for a pen and paper. Her hand raced across the paper as the words continued to come to her. She hummed a tune and placed the words into her mind. After a few adjustments, she sighed and reread everything. "Perfect."

Kiki looked back at the clock, the numbers flashing 12:57. She yawned loudly and quickly tip toed down the stairs of the Ishyama home. Reaching the kitchen she opened the fridge and poured herself half a glass of water. After downing it, she filled the glass and returned to her room tiredly. "Goodnight world." She smiled as she placed her phone under pillow and the glass of water next to the bed. As her eyes closed, her mind began to replace nightmares of a dark haired male with the goofy images of a certain blonde goof.

**A/N: YEASSSSS! :D! I have finally finished chapter four! Yay! I'm really excited that I'm almost close to making a fresh chapter! Actually, I have two brand new chapters on the way to being typed but I have to finish rewriting these chapters first :o So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Read and Review**

**~Lonely-Midnight-Wolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter five on its way! :D So I am taking any advice that was given to me previously and definitely applying it to my revised to chapter. So without further ado, I present Chapter 5 of The Untitled**

**Again, this takes place about a month after Kiki has moved to France.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Code Lyoko… Not yet at least…**

Jumping slightly as the door swung open, Kiki looked over to find her wonderful cousin standing in the doorway. Grabbing her phone from under her pillow she grimaced at the time. _'6:47… damn' _She groaned slightly as she pulled the blankets to her neck. "Mm. Let me sleep Yumi."

Yumi walked over next to her cousin and stroked her long hair. "Oh Ookami, you know I'd love to. But no can do! Get your sorry ass out of bed." Grasping the blanket in one hand, she pulled but struggled as Kiki kept a tight grip on the warm blanket.

Kiki released her grasp slightly as the blanket then began to wrap itself around her neck, managing to strangle her. "You're choking me over here!" Yumi grinned and continued to pull. "Trust me, I know." She continued to pull, bathing in glory at the choking sounds her cousin was making, until Kiki finally let go of the blanket. "Fine, I don't even need a stinking blanket." The brunette curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. Sighing, Yumi sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh Kiki, haven't you hear of Carpe diem?" Kiki raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "Carpe whatta?" Rolling her eyes, Yumi smiled. "It means seize the day. And since you won't get up, I have to take drastic measures." Yumi then dove and began to tickle the small girl next to her. "No! NO! Dammit! Hahaha! NOO! Stop it! Hahaha! Please!" Kiki continued to laugh loudly until she felt she couldn't take it anymore. "Okay! I'm up, I'm up. I'M UP!" She sat up swiftly and glared at her cousin. "I hate you so much right now." Shoving her cousin out, she leaned on the door frame and shook her head while smiling slightly.

Yumi only smiled and pat her head. "I love you too Ookami." Once the door had been shut she laughed lightly and went down the stairs and into the kitchen to find her brother sitting at the table.

When Yumi sat next to him, Hiroki looked up and smiled slightly. "Yumi! Do you know where Kiki is? I really wanna say hi to her." When his older sister ignored him he frowned deeply. "You're no fun at all. This is why I like her better" He crossed his arms as Yumi rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes, the brunette hopped into the kitchen somewhat tiredly and sat on the other side of Hiroki. "What's up little buddy?" She grinned as she ruffled his hair. Sitting back down, she looked at Hiroki and glanced at Yumi. When Yumi noticed the grin on her cousin and brother's faces, she narrowed her eyes cautiously. Once all three had managed to finish their breakfast they grabbed their bags and headed out to school.

Yumi stepped out, soon followed by Kiki and Hiroki. As the three walked, Kiki couldn't help but notice something. "Whoa, Hiroki, you're almost the same height as me! How is that even possible!" Her eyes widened at the realization.

Hiroki grinned and gave a sluggish shrug. "It's called: I grew, you didn't." He laughed before running off a bit.

Kiki looked furious and began to chase after her younger cousin. Height had always been a slightly touchy subject with her. Kiki wasn't one of the tallest people you would ever meet, and she hated when people pointed out how much taller they were then her. Yumi, although four days younger, was a good five to seven inches taller than her. Once she had managed to catch the small boy, she put him into a headlock and ground her fist against his skull.

"Mercy! Stop it! Mercy! MERCY!"

Kiki laughed as she let the poor boy go and ruffled his hair. Slowing down until she was in step with Yumi, she intertwined her arm with Yumi's. Placing a hand on Hiroki's head, she smiled once they had finally arrived at the grounds of Kadic. Hiroki immediately ran off after giving a quick goodbye. Keeping their arms intertwined, Kiki walked with Yumi over towards the bench where her friends were waiting. As they began to approach them, Kiki immediately let go of her cousin and ran over to sit across from Odd who was just standing. Odd smiled and sat down as well. Kiki grinned and waved to the blonde. "Hello there!" Then he waved at her and laughed lightly. Then she waved, and then he, then she, and it just went on.

The other four looked at the two before shaking it off slightly. Yumi smiled and sat down on the bench. "Hey guys." Everyone responded with a greeting minus Odd, who was still waving at Kiki. They all looked at the two. Kiki and Odd froze as they felt the stares of their friends.

"What?" Kiki frowned as the two of them continued to receive strange looks. She growled and they only shook their heads and turned away. Once they weren't looking, she got onto her knees and leaned forward with one hand cupped around her mouth as she whispered quietly into Odd's ear. Once she pulled away and he nodded, she looked over to find the other four with smirks. "WHAT! I had to tell him something! Don't judge me!" She covered her face with her hands and soon separated her fingers to look at them. Once the bell rang, she smiled and got up before walking over to her classes with her new friends.

~..,,..&..,,..~

Once all of their classes had ended, the six of them began to make their way over to Odd and Ulrich's room. As they were about to enter, Kiki grasped Odd's wrist and gave him a blank look. He could only tilt his head in confusion. Rolling her eyes, she gestured towards the exit. Forming an o shape with his mouth, Odd nodded and followed the small girl out of the dormitory building.

Yumi watched the two with a smile on her face. Ulrich looked at her slightly, curious to know what was going on in her head. "It's so obvious that they like each other." Laughing, Ulrich nodded at the response before he and Yumi walked into his dorm.

When they heard Yumi's statement, Jeremy and Aelita looked at each other with knowing looks. _'Exactly like you two'_ They smiled at one another before following the other two into the dorm.

~..,,..&..,,..~

Odd followed Kiki as she gripped his wrist and dragged him outside. The two had walked out into a small portion of the forest that most people ignored and hardly ever went by. "So what's up?" He spoke softly as she let go of his wrist.

Immediately, Kiki looked down towards the ground and kicked the dirt slightly. "Um. Nothing much really. I just wanted to hang out with you. You know, since you've really began to grow on me this past month." Smiling she looked up at him for a second before looking back down to the ground.

Odd chuckled and nodded. "Of course I've grown on you. It's me!" He smiled as he emitted a small laugh from the girl. "But seriously, you had said you wanted to tell me something." He looked at her with a questioning expression.

As her cheeks became a rosy pink, she shrugged lightly. "Well, it's more so show you then tell you, but I'm kind of shy about it." As the two walked around in small circles she tucked away a strand of hair behind her hair nervously.

Odd looked at her baffled. "You? Shy? I don't believe I've ever seen the day. Are you sure you're not sick or something?" He placed a hand on her forehead but Kiki only moved away lightly.

"I, uh. Well, I came up with… a s-song a while ago and I kind of wanted an o-opinion on it so…" Her cheeks reddened even more and she dug her face within her hands. She separated her fingers to look at him when she felt him place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I get what you mean. You want to know what someone thinks about your song but you've never asked anyone. So now you decided to ask me since apparently I've grown on you. I guess you've never shown anyone any songs that you write?"

"Ding ding ding. We have a winner." She laughed lightly as Odd had hit the bullseye.

Odd grinned and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "So what are you waiting for? You wanted to show me a song didn't you?" he gave her a one armed hug before removing his arm.

Looking nervous, Kiki nodded slightly and cleared her throat. Looking around, she decided to grab his hand and bring him towards a shady tree. As he sat on the ground, Kiki stood in front of him, shifting on her feet slightly. Noticing her stiffness, Odd grinned up at her and gave her a thumbs up. Smiling at him, she breathed slowly before taking in a large breath, closing her blue eyes at the same time.

_**No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most  
I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time**_

Although her voice began in a soft and quiet tone, it began to grow louder with each word. She managed to pour as much emotion into each word as she possibly could. Odd sat there, listening attentively. He knew that by the way she sang each word, it must have been a personal topic that she didn't like to share with most.

_**And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?**_

As each word escaped her lips memories began to rush into her mind. Behind her closed eyelids, the only thing she could see were memories of _him._ He had hurt her, and she hated the thought of reliving those treacherous moments with him. Opening her eyes to let sun light back into her vision she looked over to a tree that was behind Odd.

_**I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms  
I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time**_

Even though the images were gone, their taunts still remained imbedded into her mind. The vulgar names they would call her. But it wasn't her fault. They didn't understand. They won't understand. No one ever would. Kiki had made a promise to herself that she would never allow herself to go back with him. Not ever._****_

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

Everything –the taunts, the pain, and the horror- had made taking her own life seem like a brilliant idea. It seemed as though it was the only thing she could do to escape the cruelty of society. It took months for the pain to subside the slightest bit. _****_

Dear, It took so long just to feel all right  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

Her lips turned downward as she managed to feel a single tear roll down her cheek. Her face contorted into one of pain and sorrow as tears began to well up at the rim of her eyes. She brought a hand up to wipe away the tears only for more to accumulate. Her voice seemed to crack for a second but she managed to compose herself._****_

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

After a few minutes, she managed to temporarily rid herself of those memories. The corners of her lips attempted to turn upwards, but they immediately fell as she realized she couldn't fake a smile this time. The memories flooded back into her mind and her composure dropped. She seemed to limp over to a tree and rested her back against it. A few more tears fell onto the green grass. _****_

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Noticing her trouble and pain, Odd got up and began to walk towards her but stopped when she put her hand out. Kiki shook her head and continued to let the tears pour. She wiped away the stains on her cheeks and closed her eyes in an attempt to relax. After a few seconds, she was able to calm the tears. A single tear fell every now and then. She leaned her head onto the tree and glared up at the sky._****_

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

Her back slid down the tree until she landed into a sitting position with her knees bent. The very last note came out barely above a whisper. Sighing she shook her head and wiped away the few tears that still remained. Odd immediately ran over and knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?" Kiki remained silent but nodded a bit. He pulled her tiny figure against his in a tight hug and held her tightly. The brunette's eyes widened just a tad, but then closed as she wrapped her own arms around him. They remained that way even as they spoke to each other. "Kiki? Do you want to talk about it?" Said girl grasped the back of his lightly and shook her head. She burrowed her head into his shoulder and sighed deeply. "Well, whatever it was it passed right?" Receiving a nod he continued. "You should leave it there then. Don't carry that burden with you forever. Leave it where it is, in the past." Pulling apart slightly, he looked at her to see a few tears remaining on her cheeks. Leaning forward, he gently kissed away the tear on her cheek and pulled her back into their hug.

Kiki smiled lightly and pulled apart the slightest bit red. "Wow, you actually said something smart." She giggled when he frowned. She hugged her frame as she looked at him with sorry eyes. "And Odd, it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just that I'm not ready yet. Only Yumi and I can really discuss this. But I promise I'll tell you. Someday." She smiled and held out her pinky and smiled even wider when he intertwined his own with hers. Odd got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. Letting go of his hand she smiled. Grabbing her hair, she let it rest over her right shoulder. Shaking her hands slightly she bounced up and down a bit before grinning. "Alright. All better. C'mon, I've got to make sure Yumi hasn't left without me yet."

Once the two had entered the dormitory and headed up to the guy's dorm floor, Kiki pulled him off to the side and grinned at his confused look. "I just wanted to say. Thank you for not making fun of me while I was crying." She smiled brightly and let her lips rest upon his cheek for a couple of seconds. Pulling away, she grinned at his red face. While he remained dazed, Kiki ran over to Ulrich's room and laughed slightly as she walked in.

As everyone arrived, she smiled deviously, her cheeks dusted with pink. "Hello everyone!" She laughed brightly and lay down on Odd's bed with her arms under her head. Yumi and the rest of them looked at her warily but immediately looked to the doorway a few minutes later as a very red Odd walked through the doorway.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Ulrich looked at his roommate and then looked towards the brunette as she laughed into her arms. Taking deep breaths, Odd went back to his regular complexion and gave a playful glare to her.

"That was uncalled for Kiki."

Kiki raised a brow and smiled. "But my dear, of course it was called for! I was only returning the favor." She sat up and looked over to Yumi and gestured to the door. "Well, I guess we'd better get going huh?" Yumi nodded cautiously and watched as her cousin walked out of the room with a slight bounce in her step.

Yumi watched her warily. _'Since when is she so chipper?'_ She widened her eyes slightly before walking out of the room with her.

Once the two had left the dorm, Kiki began to walk at a much more normal pace. Looking over to Yumi she gave a large grin and grabbed her younger cousin's shoulders. "Oh Kitsune, I can't wait for us to start a band! And don't try to go back on your word. You promised me dammit!"She immediately grabbed onto Yumi's hands and began to jump up and down.

Arriving at the gates of the Ishyama home, Yumi grabbed Kiki by the shoulders and gave her a somewhat serious look. "Look, Kiki. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what about instruments? I can play some guitar, and not the very best might I add, and you can play guitar and sing. Well we can both sing but what about other instruments?"

Kiki rubbed her hands together in front of her in a devilish way. "Oh sweetie, it's quite simple really. We'll find people to play instruments. And I don't care if it means we have to bring back the Pop Rock Progressives." The brunette poked her cousin on the shoulder every now and then. Her imagination began to envelope her until she finally snapped out of it. Laughing somewhat evilly, She walked into the house and was followed by a very frightened Yumi. _'Oh God. She's gone insane!'_

~..,,..&..,,..~

For the next few days, things went by normally. Going to boring classes, enjoyable classes, going to lunch, dealing with Sissi, just the usual. After classes, they would take turns hanging out in Ulrich and Odd's dorm, Jeremy's, or Aelita's.

One certain day, after a terrible gym class, five of them sat in Aelita's room. Although they began to get worried on where Jeremy was, their question was soon answered as he barged into the room with his laptop in his hand.

"I can't believe it." Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Kiki looked at him with curious eyes. "I've… I've finally found a way to destroy XANA!" The others looked at him in bewilderment until a sudden scream was heard.

"WHAT?"

**A/N: YES! I have finally finished chapter 5! So close to an update! Oh yeas! I'm still going to kill off XANA because I can't make any decent XANA attacks. So he's gonna go bye bye soon. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of The Untitled. I'm hoping to post the next rewrite by the end of this week! So I'll see you guys in a few days! Love you all! Thank you for being patient with me by the way! :D**

**Read and Review!~**

**~Lonely-Midnight-Wolf**


	6. Important Notice

**A/N: ATTENTION: Now, I know most people won't really care since you've probably forgotten that this story even exists. After all, I did abandon it two years ago.**

**BUT! For those of you who are still interested in this story, I have decided to rewrite this. And I don't mean how I did it a while back. I may have changed the plot slightly, but I have the entire thing planned out unlike this original draft. **

**The first chapter will be going up in a few hours, possibly tomorrow. This version of the story will be taken down when I put up the second chapter of the rewritten version. I may wait until the third just to give people a chance to realize I've restarted.**

**Thank you for reading (if you did) I really would appreciate any support that I can get on the new story!**

**~Mini**


End file.
